


Rifle your way into my heart

by sitswithcats



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Color Guard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete sees Mikey preform at halftime and falls in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rifle your way into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry this is so late and kinda cheesy and bad but i just needed to write something real and serious and i loved this prompt so much so thank you for giving it to me

Pete ran off the field to the bench when half time starts. He grabs his water bottle and turns his head to Joe.

“We’re doing pretty good tonight, we’re in the lead, twenty one zero.”

Joe knocks on the wood bench they’re sitting on, “Don’t jinx us man, we have a winning streak, we can't start losing a game before hoco.”

“Guess you’re right. We’re not going to lose anyway, this team isn’t all that, they clearly have problems-” Pete gets cut off by the announcer calling out the drum majors names for the walking on marching band.

They both look up and Joe points to the head podium, “There’s Patrick on the podium.”

“Our little ‘Trick, all grown up and leading the marching band as their junior drum major.” Pete smiles watching him blow the whistle to start the song.

They watch for a few moments, listening to the slow song before Pete sees a tall boy in tights throw a rifle in the air and catch it without fault.

“HOLY SHIT!”

Joe flinches, startled by his outburst, “What?”

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“That guy with the glitter on his eyes just threw something in the air so freaking high and caught it like nothing!”

“Mikey? Yeah, that’s what he’s trained to do. Four years in color guard will teach you how to do stuff like that.”

“That’s freaking impressive!”

“All he did was throw his rifle, it wasn’t even that high.”

“It was beautiful, I love him.”

“You’ve never met him.”

“I think I’m going to propose to him on Monday. Square or round ring?”

“Pete, what the fuck?”

“I must have him.”

“Listen if you want to talk to him so bad just ask Gabe about him tomorrow in world. He’s color guard captain, he might be able to hook you up.”

“Perfect!” Pete says just as their coach calls them in for a huddle.

-

The following Monday Pete walks into his world history class and goes straight to Gabe, sitting on his desk.

“Gabriel, I have something to ask you.”

“Yes, Peter?” Gabe looks up at Pete, smiling amused.

“You’re the captain of this school's color guard right?”

“I sure am. What about my guard?”

“There is a boy on it and he is cute and I want him.”

“There are several boys on my guard, be specific, Pete.”

“He’s cute, last game he threw a rifle thing really high in the air and caught it and it was freaking sick, he’s got brownish hair I think, I don’t know it was dark I couldn’t see that well. He was tall and, again, very cute. Joe told me his name is Mikey.”

“Oh, I know who you’re talking about, that’s Mikey way. He’s cute.”

“Single?”

“As far as I know yes, he doesn’t talk about a relationship.”

“Do you know if he likes boys?”

“I think so, I mean I know everyone loves Ryan Reynolds but when he came to practice after seeing the Deadpool movie he said, and I quote, ‘holy shit, even when Ryan Reynolds looked like a fried testicle I’d still fuck him so hard’ so I’m going to assume yes, he does like boys.”

Pete smiles, “He sounds great.”

“He is pretty great, he’s funny too, just quiet before you get to know him. I’ll talk to him and see if I can convince him to letting me give you his phone number.”

Pete grins wide, “Thanks man, you’re the best. Is there anything I can do for you in return?”

“No problem man, and unless you can get me a homecoming date a week before, probably not.” Gabe laughs lightly.

“I can do that actually,” Pete says excitedly, “You know Travie? Really tall, really hot, on the football team?”

“Yeah what about him?”

“He’s single and looking for a date, and also said that he finds you very hot.”

“Wait, what? Really? Do you know how often I stop guard practice just to point out him as you guys are practicing to everyone on the team and how freaking hot he is?”

“Probably often, he’s very attractive.”

“I am going to get that date so hard.”

“Then fuck him so hard?”

“Shhhhhhh, but yes.”

 

Later on that night Pete was working on his math homework when his phone chimed.

‘Hello this is mikey

Gabe told me to text you’

Pete grins and picks up his phone, homework discarded.

‘Hey this is pete!!’

‘Any reason gabe told me to text you?’

‘Yes’

‘And that reason is???’

‘Ur very cute’

‘Areyoufuckingkiddingme’

‘What?? Thats my reason’

‘Gabe begged me all practice to give a stranger my phone number and its just because you think im /cute/??’

‘Uh,, yes?’

‘This is ridiculous. Im leaving’

‘No wait dont go i love u’

‘Jfc youve never met me. Im leaving’

Pete panics at the thought and calls him.

“Are you fucking serious” Mikey answers the phone.

“Yes, please don’t go! I want to be friends.”

“You made it seem like you wanted to get into my pants.”

“Well I don’t… probably, I don’t know, I’ve only ever seen you in your color guard stuff and I thought it was cool and that you were cute and I wanted to be friends… I realize now the many flaws in my plan.”

“No shit, you sound like a creeper.”

“I swear I’m not, I just wanted to be friends.”

“Uhhuh.”

“Yes I do, I swear.”

“Okay, sure, fine, let’s say you do want to be friends. Talk to me like I’m one of your football buddies or whatever.”

“Okay.. so, how was your day?”

“Oh my god Pete.”

“Come on tell me, I’m bored and don’t want to do my math homework.”

“What math are you in?”

“Consumers, why?”

Mikey snorts, “Really, consumer's math? The easy senior math?”

“Yes, the easy senior math. I needed to take a math credit and my class is full of a bunch of dumb seniors like me, it’s great.”

He laughs, “Well that sounds a lot more wonderful than pre-calc, which is what I’m in for my math credits.”

“That’s rough.”

“I want to die, I hate that class.”

“Tell me about it.” Pete says.

That’s all it took for Mikey to go on a three hour rant about pre-calc to Pete. By the end, Pete knew every person Mikey despised by name as well as many math facts he didn’t know and that Mikey’s teacher, is a ‘massive cocksucking douche muncher who I want to stab in the throat with a fucking compass’ as Mikey kindly described his teacher.

“Wow, that sounds.. awful,” Pete says when Mikey is finished.

“It is, and I’m sitting here, at one am, talking to you while staring at my homework, that I have negative zero motivation to do.”

“I am so sorry, but holy shit when did it become one am?”

“Sorry, I guess I distracted you with my rant didn’t I?” Mikey laughs sheepishly.

“No no, it’s cool, great actually, I know a lot more about you and that’s really great. We should hang out tomorrow after school.”

“Can’t, I have guard practice.”

“You had it today.”

“I have it every day.”

“Wow, that’s a lot. Football doesn’t do that much.”

“Yeah, but guard is fun, even if the freshmen are little shits who I hate very much, but that's a rant for another day.”

“How about tomorrow after guard practice, we can hang out and pretend to do our homework while really just talking. Like what we did tonight, but in person.”

“Okay, but I’m going to have to shower and stuff when I get home. I’ll text you my address and a time for when you can come over.”

“Sounds great, goodnight Mikeyway.”

“Night Pete.”

Pete hangs up and smiles at his phone for a minute before packing up his unfinished homework, planning on getting the work from someone else before class starts.

-

The next day, around five thirty, Pete walks up to Mikey’s front door, backpack in hand.

Mikey answers it and quickly pulls Pete inside by his arm, “Let's go upstairs before my mom interrogates you about our friendship.”

He drags Pete to his room and shuts the door, “Okay, we’re safe until she asks if you want to stay for dinner.”

“What do I say if she asks?”

“I honestly don’t give a single shit.”

Pete laughs and sits on the floor. Mikey follows and sits next to him, “We can talk and stuff but I do have homework.”

“Me too, taking AP world my senior year was a mistake.”

Mikey laughs a bit, “Gabe says that every day.”

“Gabe is right. It sucks, waaaay too much work for a senior. Anyway, I want to hear about all the color guard gossip, let me know what it is.”

“Only if you return the favor and tell me everything about the football team, everyone on color guard has their speculations about them all, especially the hot ones.”

Pete grins, “Perfect, you first.”

The next few hours are filled with absurd amounts of shit talking on both parts. Mikey rants about freshmen for nearly an hour while Pete tells Mikey about every single drama filled story with the football team that happened this year.

“Wait wait, hold on, Patrick Stump and Joe Trohman are _dating_?” Mikey asks.

“Yeah, you guys didn’t know that? Isn’t color guard like part of band, Patrick's your drum major.”

“Well yeah, but we didn’t know he had a boyfriend, let alone a football player.”

“Joe is kind of a massive nerd. I’m like ninety percent sure he plays dungeons and dragons with Andy.”

“Still he’s on the football team, I didn’t think that was Patrick's type at all. Honestly I didn’t even know Patrick had a type.”

Pete shrugs, “I hang out with them both all the time, they’re cute. They’re going to homecoming together.”

“That’s cute, did he do something cute when he asked?”

“Yeah, he got the football team to put ‘homecoming?’ on footballs and hold them up for him when he was watching us practice.”

“That sounds really cheesy and lame but at the same time adorable as hell.”

“It was both. Speaking of homecoming, do you have a date?”

“Is this your way of asking me because this isn’t cute or romantic at all like Joe did for Patrick.”

“Do you want that? Because I can easily do something like that, the pep rally is on Friday I can do the best-”

“Nonononononononono, no.” Mikey cuts him off, “please don’t do anything like that.”

“Why? Are you going to say no?” Pete frowns.

“Well I did just meet you, but no, we can go together if you want, as like a date thing, but for dinner we’re going to somewhere cool, like to get pancakes, no fancy place.”

“Then why did you stop me from asking you in some cute way.”

“I just really don’t want the whole school watching me get asked, it’s just homecoming, and anyway, this is kind of the best way, getting asked out after talking shit for two hours.”

Pete smiles happily, “Yes!” He cheers before tackling Mikey into a hug, causing them to both fall over.

It’s that moment when Mikey’s mom opens the door to check on them and sees Pete on top of Mikey.

“Um, what are you boys doing?”

“It’s not what it looks like” Mikey pushes Pete off him, “I swear, Pete just asked me to homecoming and got excited when I said yes.”

She smiles, “How sweet, then Pete you must stay for dinner now, I have to get to know my son’s date.”

Pete sits up and grins at her, “Of course Mrs. Way.”

“It will be ready in ten minutes, until then, keep this door open.” She eyes both of them as she walks out of the room.

Mikey blushes, “Well that was embarrassing.”

Pete shakes his head, “Nah, I think it was a wonderful way to meet your mother, but now that the door is open we can’t make out.”

Mikey punches him in the arm lightly, “I met you yesterday, I’m not going to make out with you that fast.”

Pete just laughs and scoots closer to Mikey, leaning his head on his shoulder lightly, “I wasn’t expecting you to anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts to my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no songfics)  
> im sorry if they take really long im graduating highschool in almost a month so i need to pay attention to that more than fanfiction


End file.
